


Nose

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Drabble, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 14 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Nose

**Author's Note:**

> A very short follow-up to the fic from day 9 - [Inch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12965052).

“I can’t _believe_ you broke Crawford’s nose.”

“Next time he’s going to think twice before saying anything bad about you.”

“I appreciate that, babe, but I can take care of myself.”

“I know, but I just couldn’t stand idle when he calls you an uptight bitch for not going out with him.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sighed. “How’s your hand?”

“It’s fine. I’m trained for this.”

“Punching people or defending my honor?”

“Both.” Blaine grinned. “What do you think Sue will say?”

“She loves you and hates Crawford. The odds are in your favor.”

“Thank god for my irresistible charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168543734384/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
